


Eerie Music

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [19]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is scared of horror movies, Cuddling, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Lilith is just there, Lumity Month 2020, Multi, Scary Movie, The owl house residents go feral on who’s turn it is to pick a movie, luz is a good girlfriend, luz loves horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: It’s movie night at The Owl House, and Amity accidentally finds herself picking and watching a horror movie.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Eerie Music

Oct 2: Scary Movie

Tonight was movie night at the owl house, and that meant war. 

“I want to pick the movie this time!” King squealed, diving for the pile of movies. 

Eda was quick to grab him and throw him back on the couch as he screamed, burying herself in the pile of dvds in the process. “It’s my turn pipsqueak!” She yelled. 

Luz was quick to attack, screaming out a war cry as she jumped onto Eda’s back and pulling her backwards, almost snapping her head off with the force of her yank. 

“Is this a normal occurrence?” Amity whispered to Lilith, who was sat right next to her on the couch. 

“Sadly, yes.” Lilith replied, eyebrows furrowed as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. 

Hooty even decided to join in on the party, lifting both Eda and Luz off the ground from their wrestling and throwing them in the air, cheering as the two screamed. 

King was quick to scurry under Hooty, tripping and rolling into the DVD’s with a loud clash. Eda and Luz landed on the ground with a similar clash, limbs flailing everywhere as the two tried to protect their faces. 

King threw DVD’s haphazardly, frantically trying to find a movie and insert it into the player before Eda and Luz noticed, but he was slightly too slow. 

Luz was fast to hop off of the ground and dive for King, but she was too slow and ended up face planting where he one had been. 

Eda was next to try and grab King, throwing a severed hand at him which latched onto his collar and pushed him forward to the ground, his little legs sprawling out as he spun out.

In the ruckus, everyone failed to notice Amity stand up, grab a random DVD from the pile, and pop it into the DVD player. She didn’t look at the title, she didn’t look at the description, she just popped it into the player and flopped back onto the couch. 

An eerie song filled the air, snapping Eda, Luz, and King out of their screaming match, all three looking towards the couch owlishly. 

Amity waved the remote at them, beckoning the three towards the couch with a small smile. “You all were taking too long.” She said. 

The human, witch, and demon all clamored towards the couch, Luz plopping down next to Amity, Eda sitting on the armrest, and King scurrying in front of Luz and Amity’s legs. 

On the screen was some cheesy horror movie menu screen, complete with the dark atmosphere and blood and occasional scream. Amity stiffened up just a bit, cursing herself for not paying attention to what she picked. 

Luz’s eyes were sparkling as she grabbed the remote out of Amity’s hands and pressed play, excitedly shoving popcorn from the popcorn bucket into her mouth before relaxing into the couch cushions. “You have good taste Ami! I love this movie!” She said. 

“Haha, yeah...” Amity trailed off, leaning back and raising her shoulders as high as they possibly could. 

She wanted to cover her ears. 

The movie started with the generic premise of the protagonist family moving into a new house, the atmosphere of the movie too light to be considered scary. Light banter was exchanged amongst the family, each character falling into a stereotype that complimented the family as a unit. That only served to make Amity even more anxious. 

Amity felt like she could hear everything yet nothing all at once as she watched things go wrong, ears twitching and eyes shifting left and right. Lilith and Eda both looked mildly interested, whispering over the two girl’s heads back and forth and King was closer to the TV than he was a few minutes ago. Luz was especially interested, eyes sparkling and cheeks stuffed completely with popcorn. 

A scream rippled through the air as the daughter was scared out of her wits, making Amity jump and grab onto Luz’s sleeve. Nothing even remotely bad had happened yet, but Amity could feel her entire being trembling as she peeked at the TV with squinting eyes. 

She could feel Luz let out a silent giggle, and she was pulled snuggly into her side, face slightly pressed into Luz’s chest. “You don’t gotta be scared Amity, it’s just a movie!” Luz reassured her. 

Despite Luz’s efforts, whenever anything even remotely surprising happened, Amity buried her head into Luz’s sweater with a whimper, hands clasped over her ears. The loud volume of the movie was getting to her, a not-so-good feeling settling into her stomach every time the music became too shrill or the screaming became too overwhelming. But, Amity didn’t want to inconvenience anyone by asking to play a different movie, so she just covered her ears and watched on. 

The past thirty minutes felt like years to Amity. She didn’t know how someone could sit through these types of movies for so long, she herself could barely handle it. The feeling in her stomach rose to her throat and she let out a small whine into Luz’s sweater when one of the characters screamed too loudly yet again. 

Luz looked down at the poor witchling in her arms. She was sweating and trembling with her eyes shut tightly and her hands clasped over her ears. She looked like she was about to cry from just watching the movie. 

Luz looked around her. Eda and Lilith looked excited by the plot, throwing out wild theories about the ending to each other in frantic whispers, while King was so close to the TV that he was almost blocking it. 

Luz let out a small sigh before she gave the girl a small kiss to the head. “I don’t really like this movie, sorry guys, can we change it to something else?” 

Everyone’s eyes snapped towards the girl, who gave a sheepish shrug and a laugh as she paused the film. 

“But kiddo, I thought you said you loved this-“

“I was wrong! Sorry!” Luz interrupted Eda with an overenthusiastic laugh, glancing down at the still terrified witchling in her arms. 

“Oh- oooh! Okay, yeah, let’s change it.” Eda said, getting up and grabbing a different movie and replacing the horror movie. 

“What? No! I must know how it ends!” King yells, grabbing onto Eda’s leg in a futile attempt to stop her. 

"Hey, Amity, hope you don't mind that we're changing the movie.” Luz whispered down to Amity, who slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her ears once the eerie music went away. 

Amity looked up at Luz with wide eyes, only to receive another kiss on the forehead and a big smile. 

“...Thank you Luz...” Amity mumbled, settling back into Luz’s arms with her head fully facing the TV. 

“Anything for you mi amor.” Luz just pulled her close and rested her cheek on Amity’s head. 


End file.
